Harry Potter Drabbles
by TakeMeToAnotherWorld
Summary: As the title says this is Harry Potter Drabbles. Expect lots of OOC. There is SLASH but nothing explicit. A little bit of Mpreg later on too.
1. Insanity

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is sadly not mine. **

**AN: So I had a test earlier today and I had to write a story in three and a half hour. We only had our computers, on which the places we could go was an online dictionary and a writing program. We couldn't leave our tables, we couldn't talk to anybody else and we had to put our cellphones in a box the teachers had. So basically when we were finished we could sit and do nothing. I finished two hours early and got the idea to write some Harry Potter Drabbles. Anyway enough of my ramble. This is very short but it will get longer. All of them is dialogue only. **

**Enyoy!**

* * *

\- Sometimes I think I'm crazy

\- Why do you say that?

\- Because lately I've been seeing these purple and pink elephants

\- ...

* * *

**AN: I imagined this as a Harry/Remus friendship.**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Wondering

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

-He was all like what did you just say, and I was like...

\- Do you know those moments where you're like: Why did I fall in love with this guy?

\- Yes?

\- I just had one of those moments.

\- ... Hey!

* * *

**AN: Draco/Harry**

**Review :)**


	3. Flaws

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- ... And even though you are kind of annoying too I love you anyway.

\- Did you just spend the last forty minutes describing all my flaws and faults just to say that you love me despiteof them?!

\- Errrh.. Yes?

\- Oh, you better run.

\- ...

* * *

**AN: Ron/Harry**

**Review :)**


	4. No

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- What's your name?

\- Harry.

\- That's a beautiful name.

\- Thank you!

\- So you wanna come home with me tonight?

\- Really?! Did you just?! I mean really?!

\- What?

\- I just grr... No just no!

* * *

**AN: I know these are still very short but I promise they will get longer!**

**Anyway this is OC/Harry**

**Review :)**


	5. Nickname

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- Can I call you Sev?

\- Why on earth would you want to call me that?

\- Well, you know Severus is kind of a mouthful.

\- ...

\- Not that it isn't a nice name or anything it's just...

\- Just what exactly?

\- Nothing I just wanted to give you nickname that's all.

\- Indeed.

\- Yeah... So may I?

\- No.

\- And why not?

\- Because I say so.

\- That's not a good reason!

\- Sure it is.

\- Fine...

* * *

**AN: Harry/Severus**

**Review :)**


	6. Chocolate and Flowers

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- I want flowers.

\- You want flowers?

\- Yes and chocolate.

\- Oh and why is that?

\- Because you never took me on a date.

\- What does flowers and chocolate have to do with us never going on a date?

\- A date is romantic. Flowers and chocolate is romantic.

\- Oh, so you want romance.

\- Yes. I never got any before we got married or after for that matter so I think I deserve a romantic dinner with flowers and chocolate.

\- I don't disagree that you do but what brought this on?

\- I have had _the _hardest day ever.

\- What happened?

\- Ron came over and gave the kids candy and they have been driving me up the wall.

\- They seem quiet enough now.

\- Oh, they are. I gave them cocoa mixed with a light children's sleeping draught.

\- That makes more sense.

\- Yes. Now how about that romantic dinner?

* * *

**AN: This is Harry/Lucius**

**Review :)**


	7. Mean

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- So...

\- Yes?

\- How are they going to come out? Are you gonna shit them out or something? Magically develop a vagina?

\- Eww no. The doctors are gonna do a C-section.

\- A c-section?

\- Basically, they're gonna cut them out of my stomach.

\- Won't that hurt though?

\- Ever heard of the wonder called a Numbing Potion.

\- I totally forgot about that.

\- I could tell.

\- Hey! Don't be mean!

\- I'm eight months pregnant, of course I'm gonna be mean.

\- Yeah, okay.

* * *

**AN: Ron/Harry friendship**

**Review :)**


	8. Perm

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- What did you do with your hair?!

\- Do you like it? It's called a perm.

\- Sweetie I'm sure that you meant for it to be pretty but honestly... It kind of looks like my old hair did.

\- Oh my god, are you serious?!

\- Hey! Don't sound so panicked, my hair wasn't that bad!

\- It kind of really was.

\- It wasn't.

\- Yeah it was.

\- Okay it was.

\- Yup. Anyway I'm gonna go wash my hair. They said not to wash for 24 hours if I didn't want to wash it out.

\- But you do want to wash it out.

\- Yup. See ya.

* * *

**AN: Hermione/Ginny**

**Review :)**


	9. Should Have Known

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- How was I supposed to know this would happen?!

\- It says right here on the box: Don't use on short hair.

\- Well your hair is kinda longish.

\- Yes it is. But right below it says: Don't use on males.

\- And you are a male.

\- You think?!

\- Still how was I supposed to know _this _would happen?

\- You were supposed to _this _would happen because below that it says: If you used on people with short hair it will grow long...

\- And your point is?

\- Don't interrupt I wasn't finished!

\- Okay, Okay.

\- Continuing. If used on males this product will turn them into a female for 24 hours.

\- Okay, fine. I should have known.

\- Yes you should have! What were you trying to do anyway?

\- I just wanted to dye your hair blonde.

\- Ron!

* * *

**AN: Ron/Harry friendship**

**Review :)**


	10. Men can't get pregnant!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

\- Do I look ugly?

\- No of course not. You're just a little bigger that's all.

\- Are you calling me fat?!

\- No. I mean… I just. You are.

\- I'm fat?!

\- No, no you're not fat, you're just… bigger.

\- What exactly do you mean by bigger?

\- I mean you're bigger because…

\- Because?!

\- Because you're obviously pregnant!

\- What?! No I'm not! Men can't get pregnant!

\- Of course they can. Didn't you know?

\- …

\- I'll take that as a no.

* * *

**AN: Harry/Neville friendship**

**Review :)**


	11. Voldemort the Houseelf

**AN: Sorry it's been so long I kind of ran out of inspiration. **

**This is something I wrote at the request of my sister. **

**If you have any prompts you are welcome to tell me in review, hint hint. **

**Enyoy!**

* * *

\- Come and massage my feet!

\- Yes, Mistress.

\- Good. Just like that. Isn't it funny that once you were the biggest, baddest Dark Lord and now you are just my houseelf.

\- Yes, Mistress.

\- Don't you just love to be the servant for once?

\- …

\- Well? I asked you a question you are supposed to answer.

\- Yes, Mistress.

\- You know what the best thing about this is?

\- …

\- Well ask me what it is.

\- What is the best thing about this, Mistress?

\- That even though you're a houseelf and of course respond to my orders you are still you in your head. You still remember your life before this and you don't actually want to be here and do these things but you have to anyway.

\- Yes, Mistress.

\- I so love being cruel some times. I kind of get why you acted the way you did before. It gives sort of a power rush getting someone you hate to be your slave.

\- Yes, Mistress.

* * *

**AN: I imagined this as a Hermione/Voldemort Houseelf/Mistress relationship **

**Please review :)**


End file.
